Return to torchwood
by Counting-On-Luck
Summary: The torchwood team investigate something at the deserted torchwood 1, but is it really as deserted as everyone makes it out to be? and whats coming throught the rift? MY FIRST FANFIC


**A/N posted this absoultley ages ago but took it off, cant remember why but i found it again and thought i'd put it back up. i'm not to sure whether this should be in the doctor who catergory or torchwood. what do you think???**

* * *

Chapter One

It's poring down with rain, pitch black. Gwen is asleep in an arm chair in her flat. Her face blotchy from tears and mascara lines. Thunder booms outside. The front door clicks shut. The door to the living room creaks open, Gwen jumps up and turns to face the door.

"Rhys?"  
"Gwen? Are you okay?"  
"Jack?"  
"Sorry the door was open. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine."

Jack sits down on the edge of the chair next to Gwen.

"Gwen, come on you can tell me. Is it Rhys?"  
"Yea. We broke up."  
"Oh god, how come?"  
"Oh loads of reasons, "

Jack sighed and squeezed Gwen's hand.

"Well, anyway, come on we're off. I tried calling you but you left your phone in the Hub"

He passes it to her.

"What do you mean?"  
"Torchwood One need our help. Some stuff has come out about them in the newspapers"

Seeing Gwen's confused face.  
"The public know about them" He explains.  
"Oh, that's bad right?"  
"Very. So come on, get packing, we'll probably be there a couple of days. The others are waiting outside in the SUV."

Chapter 2

Jack helps Gwen into the SUV. He takes her bag and throws it in next to Owen.

"Oi, watch it!"

Gwen climes in next to Tosh, Jack Gets in on the other side of Gwen. Tosh turns to face Gwen.

"Oh Gwen, are you okay?"  
"Yea, I'm fine"

Jack gives Tosh a 'leave it' look, and she goes back to her laptop. Owen starts the car and they head off into the darkness. Ianto sits next to Owen in the front, drumming his fingers. The car is silent.

The sky gets lighter as the team approach London. Huge buildings tower above them. The roads eerily quiet at this time in the morning. Gwen is asleep leaning her head on Jack's chest.

"Right, okay we're here" Owen looks at the massive crowds consuming the building ahead of them. "Bloody hell"

Reporters crowd around Canary Warph. Owen pulls up the SUV just outside the doors to the building. Jack jumps out and helps Gwen and then Tosh out of the car. Ianto and Owen get out and come over.

"Right. Lets go."

The team walk in to the building in a line. (looking incredibly cool) Owen, Tosh, Gwen Jack and the Ianto. The reporters excitedly chatter about who these mysterious people might be with their posh car.

A reporter turns to face a camera.

"News just in, A black SUV full of five mystery people has just come on to the scene."

The camera zooms in to the team walking through the doors in a line.

"They do not look like they are important. All young and good looking. Wearing not smart clothes but normal fashionable clothes. These look like normal people. Not the sort of people we would imagine Torchwood to ask in for help anyway."

"Ianto Jones!" A tall woman walked over to the team.  
"Hello"  
"Bet you're glad you moved to that stupid small Torchwood now"  
"Yes"

A small thin man scuttles over to Jack.

"Aah you must be"  
"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack cuts him off.  
"We're Torchwood three, Cardiff" He added.  
"Yes, if you could just follow me Mr. Harkness."

Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tosh start to follow him. Gwen stands still looking around her. The rest of the team look like they do this all he time. Jack turns and comes back for Gwen.

"Come on" He puts his arm round her and steers her to the lift.

They follow the thin man into a large conference room.

"Over here Mr. Harkness"  
"Thanks"

The team sit down and watch the tall woman talk about the situation. Somehow Torchwoods secrets have got out and the whole of Britain knows about them. She turns on the TV and flicks through the news channels, all of which have headlines about Torchwood.

Chapter 3

"Right okay. We need to have a look around, see what we can find. Tosh, see if there's any BUGS on the computers. Owen, you can go and take on those crowds downstairs, see what they know"  
"Why me?"  
"Ianto, Gwen, go see if there's anything interesting going on"

Gwen turns and walked to a lift. She looks at Ianto.

"I'll go up, you go down yea?"

Ianto nods and steps into the lift next to Gwen. Gwen hears the doors ping shut and steps into her own lift. Not really looking at what she was doing she stabs the top button. As the lift goes up, Gwen thinks about how different her Torchwood is to this one. They have the whole of Canary Warph, All Gwen can think of is the dingy old Hub back in Cardiff, but then thinks about how many thousands of people work here and she decides she prefers her little group of five and decides that she will never leave for this. The doors open into a large empty white room.

Toshiko sits downstairs, still in the conference room, downloading the information onto her Laptop. She gasps as she gets some odd readings. She closes her laptop and puts it back into her bag. She walks over to the lift and presses the top button, floor 50.

The doors to Ianto's lift open into a dark basement. He followed a corridor down to a control room.

"Can I help you?"

An old man wearing a blue boiler suit makes Ianto jump.

"Yes thank you, I'm just looking for, has there been any odd goings on do you know?"  
"Aye, up on 50th, that's were you need to be"  
"Err, thanks"

Gwen jumps as the lift doors ping open.

"Oh Tosh, it's you"  
"I've been getting some weird reading from up here, thought I would come and check it out"  
"Oh"

They both turn round as Ianto steppes out of the lift.

"Hello. An old man told me there had been some weird going on up here, so I thought I'd come and have a look"  
"Yes, I've been getting some odd reading from up here, it's like, a huge power source is up here. But it's an empty room."

Chapter 4  
A pretty young blonde girl runs into the room. But Gwen, Tosh and Ianto are not there though. She goes over to one desk in the corner. The desk is a mess, but full of papers. She rummages through the papers and opens draws like she is looking for something. A phone rings somewhere below the desk.

"Aha!"

She picks up a mobile from the floor underneath.

"Hello? Oh Jake, Yea, I'm still in work, No I left my phone, Yea, oh okay then, alright, see you in a minute, bye"

Chapter 5

Tosh gets something out of her bag and walks around the room. It beeps and flashes. She circles the room a few times and ends up against one wall. The lights suddenly flicker and then switch off completely.

"What's going on?"  
"Power cut probably"  
"No, it's daytime, why is it dark?"

Chapter 6

The room suddenly lights back up again. But it feel different. The blonde girl stood next to the desk.

"How did you get in here? Can I help you?"  
"No thanks, we're from Torchwood three, Cardiff, we're just checking for how everyone has found out about us, we've been getting some weird readings from up here."  
"What? Torchwood three?"  
"Yea, we're from Cardiff"  
"Everyone has found out about us?"  
"Yes, have you not been watching the news? Do you work here?"  
"Yea, I'm Chief of Alien Communications."  
"Oh my god!"

Ianto runs over to the window.

"Zeppelins! There's loads of them!"  
"What?"  
"Like from the war"  
"Wow"  
"What do you mean? You've never seen the zeppelins?"  
"No"  
"Oh my god!"  
"What?"  
"You're telling me that, no! Okay right, err who's the president of England?"  
"President?"  
"Our Prime Minister is called Harriet Jones."  
"No, it can't be"

Suddenly a young black man walks in.

"Rose, come on, we've been waiting for you!"  
"Mickey…"  
"Who are they?"  
"They've never seen the zeppelins, and their Prime Minister is Harriet Jones"  
"No!"

Mickey runs over Rose, both of them smiling, laughing and jumping up and down hugging.

"What's going on?"  
"How did you get through?"  
"Through what?"  
"Oh god, they don't know"  
"Know what?"  
"You've come through a void, you are in a parallel universe"  
"What?"  
"Yea, same as us. This is a parallel earth!"  
"Parallel?"  
"Actually, can't you feel that Gwen? The air or something, it feels different"  
"Like we're in a different country or something?"  
"Exactly. This is London though, parallel? I'm not sure"

Ianto walks around the room.

"So, your from Torchwood three? We've only got this one"  
"Yea, Up in Cardiff, it's not big like this one though, there's only five of us"  
"Oh"  
"I'm Rose by the way"  
"Mickey"  
"Gwen"  
"Toshiko"  
"Ianto"

A man walks in, not noticing the crowd.

"Mickey, Rose come on!"  
"Jake?"  
"Who are they?"  
"Jake, there from our world! The parallel universe, they've come through the void!"  
"No"

All three of them hug laughing and smiling.

"Did you say, you've come from out world as well? Does everyone know about our world?"  
"No. Yea, we're from your world, we're sort of trapped here. But no one else knows about any of this except us three. "

Chapter 7

Jack stands in the entrance hall waiting for the rest of his team. He looks at his watch impatiently. Eventually Owen comes running out of a lift.

"Sorry, where is everyone?"  
"No idea"  
"Oh, you tried calling?"  
"No"

Jack gets his mobile out of his pocket and dials Gwen's number. He looks confused. He tries again. Nothing. He dials Ianto's and then Tosh's number but all three have the same answer. All three phones are switched off.

"Off"  
"All of them?"  
"Yea"  
"How come?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Oh sorry"  
"Right okay, lets get looking, you go up, ill go down."  
"Meet in 15?"  
"Do not turn your phone off!"

Owen salutes Jack like a sailor as the lift whisks him upwards. He routes through his trouser pockets until he finds a mobile. He texts Gwen.

Gwen, where are you?  
You Ianto and Tosh have got your mobiles off  
Hurry up and call me when you get this.  
Owen

Jack goes to the front desk. He sits down in an empty chair and starts looking for something on the computer. His phone beeps.

No sign?

Jack picks up his phone and texts Owen back.

No  
Tosh's laptop is not in the building.  
Come back down

Owen runs over to Jack.

"Okay what do we do?"  
"Well three of our team are missing. Chewing gum?"  
"Thanks"  
"Right, you, over there, can we borrow the speakers?"  
"Erm, okay"

Jack and Owen run over to the desk and take over the microphone.

"Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Where the hell are you? Hurry up and get down here."  
"Well, that'll do"  
"Hope so"

Chapter 8

Gwen and Rose sit in a dark office. The clock strikes 4 and they both jump. Gwen looks around.

"So your Chief of Alien Communications then? that's quite high up"  
"Yea, I've err, had some experience"  
"Oh?"

Mickey walks through the door.

"Yea Rose probably knows more than anyone in the world"

Gwen laughs.

"No, I'm being serious, She's met loads of aliens , been to loads of planets,"  
"Really?"  
"Mmm, I err, travelled with a man, he took me places"

She shrugs off the question, looking uncomfortable. They hear cheering and clapping. They both get up and run down the corridor to where the noise was coming from. Jake runs up to Rose and hugs her.

"We've done it Rose! We've done it!"  
"You can get through?"  
"Yuhuh!"  
"Oh, your fantastic! How?"  
"We just , well err, Ianto sort of helped us"

Rose laughs.

"Right okay. So how do we get through?"  
"We?"

Mickey looks hurt.

"Your going with them?"  
"Mickey, I…"  
"No, I know"  
"Mickey, if there's just a tiny chance"

Mickey walks over to Rose and hugs her. As he moves away Gwen notices she is crying.

"I know, I'm sorry, look, how about if I come as well?"  
"Yea?"  
"Yea"  
"Okay, well I'm not coming"

Everyone laughs at Jake.

"I want to go home first, say bye to Mum. You know, if we can get through, we might be able to get back."  
"Yea okay."

Mickey turns to Gwen, Tosh and Ianto.

"We'll be back in an hour yea? There's a Starbucks just outside."  
"Yea, okay thanks"

Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?"  
"No idea"  
"Shit"

Jack and Owen ponder over what to do about their missing team mates. They both ask people if they have seen any of them.

Chapter 10

Gwen, Tosh and Ianto sit in the upstairs of a Starbucks across the road to Canary Wharf. They are all silent for a while.

"This is crazy"  
"I know!"

They all giggle.

"What are we going to tell Jack and Owen"  
"No idea"  
"Will they believe us?"  
"What's the time?"  
"Five"  
"We've been gone three hours, have either of you got any texts or anything?"  
"Nope"  
"No"  
"Hang on"

Toshiko walks out of the shop.

"Tosh, hang on!"

Gwen and Ianto follow her. They run back to Canary Wharf and into a lift. Tosh presses the top button, floor 50. The three of them stand silently as the lift whizzes upwards.

"Tosh?"  
"yea?"  
"Err, where are we going?"  
"Sorry! My laptops getting some readings, I think, well we might be able to pick up some signals form our world. I'm not sure but it's worth a try."  
"Okay yea"

Chapter 11

"JACK" Owen shouts over the crowd.  
"OWEN?"  
"I got a text from Gwen!"

Owen, Jack  
Okay you'll never believe this but  
we are trapped in a parallel universe  
We are trying to get back and will probably  
be there in a hour or so in the 50th floor.  
Gwen, Tosh, Ianto

"What?"

Owen looks completely confused. Was he actually supposed to believe this?

"Right, 50th floor here we come"  
"You believe them?"  
"Yea, don't you?"  
"Well"  
"Come on"  
They both run up to the 50th floor. Jack gets out his mobile and calls Gwen.

"Jack? Oh thank god!"  
"Gwen! What's going on? Where are you?"

Rose and Mickey walk in.

"Rose, You ready to go?"  
"Yea"  
"Rose? Who's Rose?"  
"Oh She works here. She's coming back with us"  
"You can't bring someone back! What are you thinking!"  
"No, She's from our universe"  
"What?"  
"Ianto wants to talk to you Jack"  
"Okay"  
"Hello Captain"

Ianto wanders off to talk to Jack.

"I knew a captain Jack once"  
"Oh yea, that American guy!"  
"Yer. Captain Jack Harkness. "  
"Did you say, Captain Jack Harkness?"  
"Yea"  
"Ianto, put Rose on the phone"

Ianto passes the phone to Rose. Ruse takes the phone and looks at Tosh.

"Talk to him"  
"Jack?"

Chapter 12

Jack sits next to Owen. Mouth open. He looks at his phone gob smacked. Owen watches him for a while. Wondering what might have shocked Jack so much. After the silence was nearly unbearable Owen asked Jack.

"Jack? Jack!"  
"Yea"  
"What's going on?"  
"Rose"  
"Who?"  
"Come on."

Jack and Owen run over to where a bright light is coming through the wall. The light splashes out of the windows and on to the many dark buildings outside.

Chapter 13

"Hello?"

Rose gives the phone back to Gwen and walks over to Mickey.

"No signal"  
"You ready?"  
"Spose so"  
"Jake?"  
"Yea"  
"I'll miss you. Be careful, don't fight too many Aliens yea?"

Rose takes Jakes hands and hugs him. Mickey turns to his friend. He grins.

"Bye then"  
"Hope it's all okay on the other side. Have fun mate"  
"Yea, you too."

They both look at each other awkwardly for a second and then embrace each other in a huge hug. Rose smiles and takes Mickey's hand. Gwen links arms with Ianto and Tosh.

"Ready?"

All five of them turn to face Jake.

"Ready"  
"Right, if you three go through first and then Rose and Mickey go through after yea?"  
"Okay"

Chapter 14

"Jack. Owen."

Gwen runs over to Jack and hugs him.

"Oh, I was worried about you!"

Suddenly Rose and Mickey appear. Mickey laughs and jumps up and down.

"We made it! Hang on"

He looks out of the windows.

"Yea, no zeppelins! We did it Rose, we did it"  
"Captain Jack?"  
"Rose!"

Jack runs up to Rose and gives her a huge hug. Both of them laughing and Rose crying.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were dead Jack"  
"likewise"  
"You know her?"  
"Yea, we used to travel together"

Jack answers briefly before putting his arm around Rose and steering her towards the lift. He explains to her and Mickey that he worked with Torchwood.

"Snap!"

Rose grins.  
" Me and Mickey, we work at the London Torchwood"

Chapter 15

Gwen and Mickey sit upstairs in the hub.

"So, you know Jack then?"  
"Yea, well, not really, Him, The Doctor and Rose, them three were you know the little team, I just sort of met up in between."  
"Oh Right, Jack mentioned a Doctor. Were they good friends?"  
" Them three, well you know, they went around saving the world and stuff, they were all really close."

Sensing the tension Gwen changes the subject.

" So your dating Rose then?"  
"Yea, She's really great"  
"So, you been together a long time then?"  
"Yea, quite a few years"

They both watch Jack and Rose Down below on the sofa, laughing and chatting. They both stop, Rose begins to tell Jack a story, Gwen and Mickey cann't hear them but Mickey can guess what she is telling Jack. Jack looks intentidly listening, Rose begins to cry, jack looks as if he is about to.

"I wonder what they're talking about?"  
"The Doctor" Mickey whispers.

"Who is this Doctor? Doctor Who? I mean Jack, He's mentioned a Doctor a few times, and you and Rose seem to know him."  
"The Doctor, He's the most amazing bloke I've ever met. You can't describe The Doctor." Mickey says with a small smile.

Chapter 16

"Jack! Quick over here!" Tosh shouts.

Jack and Rose run over to Tosh

"What is it Tosh?"  
"There's something else coming through the rift. It seems to be harnessing the energy and pulling its' self towards us."

Tosh sounds quite frustrated.

"Ooh I'm starving, do you have any good chip shops around here?"  
"Erm, we don't really go for chips, I'm not sure"  
"Mickey?" Rose calls up to him. "Come on, we're going on a chip hunt!

Chapter 17

Rose and Mickey approach the Torchwood Hub, Rose stops outside and leans against the railings looking over the bay.

"You can go in, I just want to eat these"

She gestures to the chips.

"Okay, see you in there then"

Mickey wonders inside.

"Jack, JACK! Quick!"  
"Okay okay, I'm, coming! What's wrong?"  
"You know that thing, coming through the rift? Tosh's got some more info on it."  
"Okay, Tell me what you know"  
"Well, it appears to be some sort of ship, I cant tell weather anything is inside, I mean anything living. "  
"So, it's gunna come out right here?"  
"Yes, it appears to be, no, it appears that it"

She turns round to look at the water tower.

Jack, Owen, Ianto and Mickey all turn to face the tower. A mini tornado whirls around the hub, everyone stands, gobsmaked as a very familiar sound whipps round the hub.

Chapter 18

A Blue police box appears out of nowhere in front of the water tower.

"AHA!" Shouts Mickey.

Him and Jack turn round to face each other, jumping up and down hugging and laughing.

"What's going on? What the hell is that?"

Gwen asks on behalf of the whole rest of the team.

The door of the TARDIS slowly opens to reveal The Doctor. Jack stays still, too speechless to say or do anything but Mickey runs clapping his hands toward The Doctor.

"Mickety Mick Mick Mick Mickey! What are you doing here! Where are we? How did you get here? How did i get here?"

He laughs hugging Mickey.

The Doctor looks around him, Jack starts to walk over to him.

" Captain!"

The Doctor beams, running over to Jack.

" I though you were dead!"

The Doctor hugs him.

"Doctor? Is that you?" Jack asks.

"Oh it's me alright!"

Gwen manages to ask

" So you know him as well?"

"Oh Yea!"

Jack replies. And proceeds to introduce them all.

Tosh can't help feeling like there is something missing. Of course she hardly knows these people but something seems not quite right. Until...

Rose hears laughing as she makes her way through the heavy doors of the Torchwood Hub.

The room falls suddenly silent and the missing piece is filled in.

On one side of the room Rose stands speechless, she drops the chip paper on to the floor. On the other side The Doctor stands speechless. after a few very long seconds Rose speaks

" Doctor?" she whispers.

"Rose Tyler!"

A huge grin begins to spread across his face and a matching one across Rose's. She begins to run to him. His arms open. They Hug, both of them smiling, laughing and crying at the same time.

Then they both stop, they look into each others eyes.

" Rose Tyler, I ... Love You"

The Doctor whispers. Rose grins, then both of them, without thinking, begin to kiss each other passionately.

Jack Claps, a huge grin on his face. Gwen standing next to Mickey says " isn't that your girlfriend?"

The Doctor and Rose suddenly stop and turn to face Mickey guiltily, everyone waiting for his reaction. A smile begins to spread across his face.

"Oh come on, we all knew it was going to happen in the end"

He smiled and turned to go and sit down.

"Rose, I missed you so much"  
"I missed you too, I can't believe your here! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Chapter 19

Gwen walks over to Mickey and sits down next to him.  
" You Okay?"  
"Yea"  
"So, you don't mind, The Doctor and Rose I mean."  
"I, They, Them two, they're meant to be together, I, they're perfect together. I lived with Rose, after she lost The Doctor, she wasn't right, it's more than love they've got them two."

Chapter 20

The Doctor is sitting on the sofa in the hub, Rose laying across him asleep. The pterodactyl flies over them and screeches. Rose wakes up and gasps. She looks up into The Doctor's face and smiles.

"Hello!"

He grins down at her and gives her a hug. He suddenly jumps up and pushes Rose off his legs. He grabs her hand and runs out of the hub.

"I'm starving, where can we get some chips?"  
"You know me so well!"

Rose laughs pointing towards a small side road.

"This way I think"  
"So what have you been doing then?"  
"Well, I work in Torchwood, me Mickey and Jake."  
"Aah Jake, how is he?"  
"Yea, He's good. Mum had a baby as well"  
"Oh god yea I forgot! how is she?"  
"Yea she's great, I've got a little sister now! Sophie she's called. Right little terror. "

They bump into Gwen and Jack walking back from the Pizza place.

"Fancy seeing you two here!, Where are you off to?"

"Chips" replies Rose.

Chapter 21

Gwen and Jack walk towards the Hub. Gwen starts to limp.

"Oww!"  
"What?"  
"I don't know, my ankle just , don't know"

Jack takes her arm and helps her along.

"You okay now?"  
"Yea, I'm good. Jack, your not going to go off with the Doctor and Rose are you?"

Jack smiles.

"Tosh told me, that when I died the last time! everyone was ready to lock me up, she said that you stopped them, you waited for a week!"  
" I, I knew you couldn't be dead. They were all saying, Gwen leave him, you've got to accept he's gone, but I knew you'd come out."  
"Wow, I could have been frozen! Thanks Gwen"

He takes her hand and walks over to the edge of the bay.

"Suns coming up"

Gwen leans against him, she looks up into his face

" Jack, I'm glad you didn't die"

"Well that's good to know!"

He laughs.

"NO! you know what I mean!" She giggles.

"Oh!"

she exclaims as Jack swoops her up in his arms and carries her back towards the hub.

Chapter 22

Rose lies in bed looking up out through the skylight. A knock on the door makes her jump.

"Rose, can I come in?"

The Doctor asks her.

"Yer"

she calls out to him. The Doctor walks in and stands next to the bed.

"wohoho!"

He looks up out at the night sky.

"Fantastic! You alright?"  
"Yep, just freezing" she laughs.  
"Budge up"

He pulls back the duvet and slides in with her. They lie next to each other in silence for a while, looking up at the stars. Rose turns to face The Doctor and grins at him

"What?"  
" I missed you"

She smiles. He takes her hand,

"ooh your freezing!"

He warms it up.

They lie there for a while until Rose suddenly sits up.

"What?"  
"I don't know. I thought I heard something"

She lies back down, resting her head on The Doctor's chest.

Eventually Rose drops off to sleep. The Doctor quietly gets out of bed and looks at Rose, he leans over and gently kisses her on the forehead. He looks at her and smiles

" My Rose Tyler"

As he leaves the room Rose opens her eyes. She touches her forehead where The Doctor has Kissed her and smiles.

END

* * *

**A/N i just realized theres no disclamer so i'll do one now. doctor who doesnt belong to me nor torchwood, however the story is mine so please click the litle bluey/grey button and REVIEW! please lol**


End file.
